1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acyl capped quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hay et al., U.S. Ser. No. 613,072, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,143 discloses the capping of polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule of 1.0 or less as described in various U.S. patent applications including Hay's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,879, 3,914,266; application Ser. No. 540,473, filed Jan. 13, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,341; a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 441,295, filed Feb. 11, 1974, now abandoned; and Olander's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,442, 3,965,069, 3,972,851; and Ser. No. 582,910, filed June 2, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,553. All the Hay and Olander disclosures referenced above are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 800,635, new quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule value greater than 0, including 2.0 or less are described. These new polymers can be acyl capped to form new polymers having increased oxidative and thermal stability.